


One Summer Night

by Superhero_Obsessed21



Series: Young West-Allen [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Horny Barry Allen, Horny Iris West, Horny Teenagers, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Some Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhero_Obsessed21/pseuds/Superhero_Obsessed21
Summary: Barry and Iris go to a Birthday Party, watch some porn, get horny, and have sex
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: Young West-Allen [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598134
Kudos: 23





	One Summer Night

**Author's Note:**

> Two horny 18 year olds having good old fashioned car sex

Well, this certainly wasn’t what Barry and Iris thought their night would be like. Not in their wildest dreams had they imagined that turning eighteen entitled a person to play xxx movies at their Birthday Party while gifts were being opened and while everyone ate their cake and ice cream. But apparently, for their friend Jay, that’s exactly what it meant.  
the two of them had just recently turned eighteen and Iris had celebrated her birthday at a day spa with a few good friends, and Barry had spent his special day playing paintball with a few of his good friends.

When they received the invitations they had wondered why it said ‘eighteen and up only’ above the rsvp, but they had dismissed it as a joke. Jay was a funny guy after all. But now they sat there, the guys all obviously hard, and everyone looking flushed while having a hard time sitting still as they ate their cake and ice cream, pretending everything was absolutely normal. 

And if watching naked people have sex while eating cake and ice cream wasn’t enough, to make things even more uncomfortable, Jay’s parents were in the house. 

They promised not to intrude on the party, but they had made it very clear before Jay started the movie, that they were available to talk if anyone had any questions. That part made sense they thought, Jay’s dad was a gynecologist and his mom was a psychologist, whose practice focused on couples and sexual counseling.

“My parents say it’s healthy to masturbate, and they encourage me to watch and read whatever I need to in order to keep myself active. So instead of us just watching a regular movie, I thought this would be beneficial for everyone. Is there anyone here that it would offend?” Jay was a smart and respectable kid. He was going to be a surgeon himself one day. So they knew this wasn’t a joke. He was completely serious, and he really meant well. 

That’s what Jay had said right before he put the movie on. No one spoke up of course. It was ok though, because no one could believe this was actually happening, and no one was upset that it was. 

Common sense would dictate that a movie with explicit sexual intercourse wasn’t going to offend a group of ten horny teenagers.

It seemed that when everyone had an erection, it wasn’t all that embarrassing to have one of your own, and with the girls, well their arousal wasn’t quite as noticeable anyway. 

When the movie ended, it was no surprise when people started making trips to the bathroom, or when they went outside “to get some air”. Everyone needed to find some relief. Even if they didn’t bring themself to orgasm, just a little bit of touching to take the edge off would help.

Barry and Iris were no different than the others. They had both excused themselves, and were currently outside, sitting at the picnic table, both with their hand rubbing themselves over their clothes. They had sat at opposite sides of the table, neither could see the others hand, but the looks on their faces was all they needed to know they were both touching themselves.

There were two sets of swings in the back yard behind them, and there was one person on one set and another person on the other, both facing the woods and not the yard. 

Barry moaned, laying his forehead on the table.

“You ok?”, Iris asked.

“Yeah. I just need to get myself to calm down.”

“Tell me about it!” This is definitely the strangest birthday party I’ve ever been too.”

The guys on the swings must have effectively calmed themselves down, or came in their pants, because they both got up and headed back into the house. From what Iris could tell when they walked by her, they were still bulging a bit and not wet, so it must have been calmed down, at least enough to re-join the party. 

Iris got up and moved next to Barry. She started to rub his back and he jolted his head up. 

“Iris!”

“Yeah?”

He didn’t answer. He just laid his head back down.

He was harder and hornier than he had ever been in his life, and having Iris’s hand on his back wasn’t going to help his immediate predicament, but it was making him feel really good.

“Let’s go home Barr.” “I’ll tell then you’re not feeling well.”

“Right, like that wouldn’t be an obvious lie.” He looked up at her with flushed cheeks.

“Do you have a better idea? Because I need to touch myself, and I would like to do it in the privacy of my bedroom.”, she said bluntly. 

“Yeah, ok.” “You should probably stop rubbing my back anyways.” “I’m fully erect and getting really close.” She was being honest with him so he figured he might as well do the same with her. 

“Yeah, it actually feels good for me too.” “Something about my body touching yours I guess.” “I’ll be back in a minute.”, she said standing up. 

Iris returned about five minutes later. Barry’s forehead was on the table again  
“Everyone else has already left.” 

“I wonder why...” he said sarcastically, picking his head up.

Iris chuckled. “Come on.” I’ll drive and you can do what you need to do on the ride home.”

If anyone had told him this was going to happen tonight he would have told them they were crazy. Not the party so much, it was crazy, but that seemed more realistic than being told by Iris he could masturbate in the car while she drove them home. 

Normally he wouldn’t have even considered doing something like that, but right now his need was about to outweigh his morals.

“Ok”, he said softly. When he stood up Iris’s heart felt like it skipped a beat. He was big! His dress pants weren’t hiding anything, and there was even a small wet spot at the tip of his erection. 

They were only about a ten minute drive from home, but Barry couldn’t wait, he had to at least hold himself.

“I’m sorry Iris.”, he said as he unzipped his pants and stuck his hand inside. “I just need some pressure.”

It’s fine Barry. Really! “I get it! Trust me!”

Barry leaned his head against the car window, closed his eyes, and started rubbing and squeezing all around his cock and balls. 

When Iris parked the car he looked up. It hadn’t even been five minutes since they left Jay’s driveway. When he saw where they were he smiled wide. It was a small private beach just down the road from Jay’s house. It was well known for its beauty and its privacy. There were unsaid rules all teenagers lived by in Central City when it came to this place. (1) three cars max (2) no questions asked (3) no interruptions (4) don’t leave your car (5) towels on the windows (6) complete privacy guaranteed. And as long as you had your CC high school sticker on your window, this right here, was your teenage sanctuary for moments just like this one.

“It’s only 10:00. We still have two hours before we have to be home, and I thought..”

“This is good Iris. I’m glad we’re here!”

They grabbed the towels from the back seat, she always had them with her. She wasn’t really sure why, but she figured someday they may just come in handy, and now, she was right. Once the towels were up they quickly made their way into the back seat.

Iris quickly unbuttoned and dropped her skirt. Her hand immediately making its way inside her thin pink panties. Barry took her lead, pulled his pants off, stuck his hand inside his boxers and started to slowly masturbate. 

Iris moved next to him and got up on her knees. “I like you Barry Allen!” I mean I like you, like you!”

“I like you, like you, too Iris.”, he said sounding out of breath. 

Iris straddled his legs and leaned in for a kiss. His hard cock was hitting her just right. 

The kiss was heated as they moaned into each other’s mouths. Iris was moving on his tip, just enough pressure to give both of them what they had needed for almost two hours now. It still wasn’t enough though, luckily, again for what reason she wasn’t sure, Iris had an unopened box of condoms in her glove compartment.

“You’re all full of surprises tonight.”, Barry said pushing the condom down his throbbing erection. “You are too.”, she said looking at how long and thick he was. She was up on her knees again next to him, no clothes from the waist down. 

“Touch me.”, she pulled his hand to her wetness. He did as she asked. He moved his fingers around taking in every bit of her folds, clit and hole. She was moaning loudly it felt so good. 

“Make me cum Barry! I need to cum!” 

Barry swore the condom was going to fill up with pre-cum he was so turned on. 

“Oh God right there!”, she whined when he hit the right spot. He rubbed her right where she wanted and her orgasm raced through her body. He felt the contractions on his hand and he felt her juices flow out onto it. 

When she came down from her high Barry gently motioned her to lay down. He caresses her breasts, fondling her nipples. He kissed her, his hard cock pressed against her side. When she was fully aroused again he carefully started to push his hard erection inside her. 

It only hurt for a few quick seconds. After that they both enjoyed every second of it. The new feelings of sexual intimacy overtaking both of them. Barry moved his hips at a steady pace, both of them on the edge of release. Their lips and body’s were connected as Barry’s hips continued pushing his thick erection in and out of her soaking wet sex. “I’m gonna cum.”, he whispered into her mouth. His hips stopped moving as his orgasm finally swept through him. Rope after rope of his thick seed filling up the condom inside her. “Me too!”, she moaned. Barry felt her orgasm on his still spasming cock. They were moaning into each other’s mouth. They’re orgasms stronger then ever before. 

Once they separated and Barry disposed of the condom, they put their clothes back on and then they embraced in a long sensual kiss. 

“We have to be home in twenty minutes.”, Iris said in a disappointed tone. 

“It’s ok Iris. This is just the first night of the rest of our lives. 

When they got home Joe was watching the end on a baseball game. 

“Extra innings?”, Barry asked. They all knew Joe was actually waiting up for them, he always did. But it made him feel better to think they didn’t realize it.

“Yeah.”, Joe yawned turning it off. “That’s it for me though. I have to work in the morning.”

“So, you kids have a nice time?”

“A great time!”, Iris blurted out. 

“It was a good party. Lots of food, and the cake was delicious.”, she continued 

“Iris’s favorite flavor.”, Barry said. “It was layer after layer of chocolate cake and chocolate cream.”

“That does sound good.”, Joe said standing up. 

“Well I’m glad you had fun! I’ll see you both in the morning.”

When they got upstairs they connected their lips once more before they said goodnight. 

They were both laying down in bed, still horny from the nights events. 

Barry reached down under his blanket softly touching his hardening erection. Even though they were separated by two whole rooms now, they still felt like the other’s body was plastered against them. 

Iris rolled over in her bed, grabbed a small pillow, placed it where she needed it, and started to grind down onto it. 

Barry’s sheets were now tossed away, his erection free from his boxers, and his fist was moving up and down his length quickly. 

Iris pictured Barry’s cock grinding into her as her body started to shake when her orgasm raced through her. 

Barry pictured Iris’s lips moving up and down his length as he filled his hand with his thick white seed. 

As they came down from their euphoria they both couldn’t help but think about what had actually happened tonight. They had, had sex, together. It was their first time having sex, and it had happened with each other. What was better than having sex, having sex with your best friend, the person you’d been in love with for most of your life. 

They both masturbated multiple times that night, each time to the same vision of what they had done in the car. Every time their sessions ending in strong orgasmic spasms. 

When Joe left for work the next morning they were both still sound asleep. 

“Must have been some party.”, Joe wrote.

“There’s money for dinner in the drawer. I’ll be working late so don’t wait up for me.”


End file.
